The present invention relates to a process for utilizing a viscous hydrocarbon as a combustible fuel for diesel engines as well as a combustible fuel product.
It is well known in the art to form hydrocarbon in water emulsions either from naturally occurring bitumens or residual oils in order to facilitate the production and/or transportation of these viscous hydrocarbons. Typical processes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,380,531; 3,467,195; 3,519,006; 3,943,954; 4,099,537; 4,108,193; 4,239,052; and 4,570,656. In addition to the foregoing, the prior art teaches that hydrocarbon in water emulsions formed from naturally occurring bitumens and/or residual oils can be used as combustible fuels. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,144,015; 4,378,230; 4,618,348; and British Patent Specification 974,042.
The hydrocarbon in water emulsions discussed above, while useful as combustible fuels in some power plants, are not suitable for burning in diesel engines, particularly low speed diesel engines. Naturally, it would be highly desirable to be able to use viscous naturally occurring bitumens and/or residual oils as a combustible fuel for diesel engines.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a process for utilizing a viscous hydrocarbon as a combustible fuel for diesel engines.
It is a particular object of the present invention to provide a process as aforesaid wherein the viscous hydrocarbon is in the form of a naturally occurring bitumen or residual oil.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a combustible fuel for diesel engines in the form of a water in hydrocarbon emulsion.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.